The present invention relates to a toolbox and, more particularly, to a toolbox that can be stacked and positioned on another similarly constructed toolbox while reducing the elements and permitting easy engagement and positioning during operation.
Similar tools are generally placed in the same toolbox for easy management, and tools of different types or sizes are placed in other toolboxes. However, a user has to carry many toolboxes when tools to be used are received in different toolboxes. Although the toolboxes can be stacked to reduce the volume, the toolboxes are apt to topple over when the overall center of gravity becomes unstable during carriage.
To avoid the above disadvantage, a hook is pivotably mounted to a lateral side of the lower toolbox, and a groove for engaging with the hook is formed in a lateral side of the upper toolbox, such that the hook is engaged in the groove when the upper and lower toolboxes are stacked, preventing the upper toolbox from falling due to rocking during carriage.
However, the upper toolbox must be firstly placed on top of the lower toolbox before pivoting the hook to engage with the groove, which is inconvenient to operation. Furthermore, the hook is a separate element pivotably mounted to the toolbox and, thus, increases the costs.